The invention relates to heat sink cooling apparatus for electric current conducting components including semiconductor chips and the like.
It is known in the art to mount current conducting electric components on a heat sink having a passage through which coolant flows to cool the electric component. It is also known to use the cooled heat sink member itself for conducting current to the electric component, i.e. using the coolant passage conduit itself as an electrical terminal.
The present invention provides a heat sink with a cooling conduit which itself provides both of the electrical terminals for the electric component.